


Happy

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Mistfits
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Tags Are Fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: John picks up smii7y to have some fun (not like that u dirty perv-)>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>This is supposed to be cute??? I love them sm??? Its 5 am???





	Happy

Lucas quickly puts on his shoes, running for the front door.  _HONK HONK._ "Jeez.. I'm coming.." he opens the door and walks down the steps to get to his boyfriend's car. He opens the door, sliding in, closing it behind him. John grabs his face before he can buckle up and gives him a kiss "You took 5 fucking years" he mumbles against Lucas' lips. Lucas pulls away "Gosh, it must of been  _so_ tiring waiting for me." he says, smiling at John. "Just buckle up." John says, smiling back. Lucas buckles his seat belt, waiting for John to drive. 

They drive for what feels like 10 minutes, coming to a stop when John hits the breaks hard at a stop sign, making them both sling foward "Jesus Christ, are you  _trying_ to kill us?" John shakes his head, turning to Lucas for a moment, "Gimme another kiss." Lucas hesitates at the sudden request but obeys, pulling John closer to him, kissing him quickly. "Go before someone honks at you." John happily turns around to put his hands back on the wheel "Okie dokie."

They drive for another 5 minutes until John pulls into his driveway. John puts the car in park, getting out. Lucas does the same, going to Johns door. He opens it and walks in, waiting for said man. John walks in, closing the door behind him. Once he gets in there Lucas claps his hands excitedly, walking into Johns room. John shakes his head slightly before walking after him.  Lucas flops down on Johns messy sheets, waiting for him. He closes his eyes, opening them slightly when he feels the bed dip. He turns towards John, who's laying down. As soon as John lays down, Lucas clings to him. 

John smiles, kissing the shorter man on the head. "Mm.. John.." Lucas mumbles, putting his head under Johns chin. "Yes?" he answers, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you.." John hums happily "I love you too." 

He sits up, leaning his body against the head rest, putting Lucas on his lap, wrapping his arms around Lucas' waist. "John?" John does an answering hum, "Are you happy.. With me?" John frowns, "Why would I not be?" Lucas shrugs "I dunno know, just thought about it." John smiles again "Or course I am."

 

**"Of course I'm happy with you, I wouldn't change that."**

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty gay but i am gay so 
> 
> Also 'John' autocorrected to joint and I don't know why??????


End file.
